


A Spoonful of Sugar

by Zatsy



Series: Overwatch Scribbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied poly relationship, Mako is a stubborn butt, Mako needs reader's medicine, Reader is dfab, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, if u know what i mean, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatsy/pseuds/Zatsy
Summary: Right before they go on a huge heist, Roadhog comes down with a fever. You insist that he stays home to recover, but it's hard to tell the big guy what to do. You give him the best medicine you can offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am REALLY rusty, I haven't written out smut in a hot minute. Hope y'all enjoy anyways tho

"'s just fan-fuckin'-tastic! We spend weeks plannin' this heist, an' you gotta go catchin' yaself the sniffles!" Junkrat ranted, throwing his arms in the air dramatically as he yelled. "Fuckin' great, Hog! Way ta go!"

"Jamison, that's enough," you interjected sternly. You gave him a piercing glare as you sat on the couch next to Roadhog, removing the thermometer from his mouth to check his temperature. "It's not his fault, these things happen. Besides, he's not in any shape to be pulling a heist today," Junkrat pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he plopped to the floor. He could be such a child sometimes.

"'m fine," Roadhog rumbled, pulling the too-small blanket off of his massive shoulders. He didn't really see why you insisted he had it on. "'s just a cough," You checked the thermometer again.

"A temperature of 103 is not 'fine', Mako," you told him, firmly standing your ground. "I know that this heist is important, but you can't do your job properly if you're not well. Your health is more important than robbing a bank,"

"Jewelry store," Junkrat corrected bitterly. "We was gonna rob a jewelry store," 

You groaned and threw your hands up in the air. "Oh, my God, that's not the point!" you snapped. "The point is that Mako isn't going anywhere until that temperature is normal again," Both Junkers sighed in defeat. Once you decided something, you dug your heels in deep.

You hadn't lived with the Junkers for long, but you knew one thing for certain—they were recklessly irresponsible with themselves. They told you many stories of surviving in the rugged Outback, but they were out of that terrible place now. They didn't have to fight for basic necessities. More importantly, they didn't have to push themselves so hard anymore. They had ample money to spend on food, medicine, and many luxurious things, but old habits died hard. It was up to you to remind them of that. For the most part, that had been indulging in wanton domesticity, like movie nights and shopping at the grocery store. They appreciated your company and cared for you as much as you cared for them. But when those old, ugly habits showed up, you had to squash them back down with what authority you had over two murderous terrorists. In this case, that involved you taking care of Roadhog, despite his insistence that he felt fine.

The bigger Junker had a nasty habit of hiding his pain for the sake of Junkrat, and, more recently, you. You didn't tolerate it for a second. When you patched Junkrat up after missions or heists, you tended to him too, though he protested that he didn't need it. At first, he wouldn't let you touch him at all, but after much pleading and worries about infection, he caved. Roadhog had softened up considerably since you entered their lives. Junkrat marveled about it all the time. He would often tell you that it normally takes ages for the big guy to even speak full sentences to people, much less cuddle up to someone. He joked that it was because you were so small and cute (an indignant notion, you thought, as you were an average height and they were giants). Whatever reason it was, you were glad for it. Roadhog made you feel safe. But, though he wouldn't ever openly admit it, he needed to feel safe too. That was why you had to put your foot down this time.

Junkrat stood up from his spot on the floor, brow still furrowed in bitter disappointment. "Well, I ain't 'bout to stay cooped up all day 'cause the big lug can't take care of himself!" he snapped, storming out to the backyard of the home you three shared, slamming the back door. You sighed. It sucked having to be the one to ruin his fun, but you had more important things to attend to. You left the living room for the bathroom, thermometer in hand. You quickly washed the glass off and set it aside. You grabbed a bottle of medicine from the cabinet and made your way back to Mako, who had gotten up off the couch and was about to grab his chain-hook off the coffee table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" you asked, advancing on him quickly. He grabbed his weapon and mask, seemingly ignoring you.

"'m not gonna sit 'round all day either," he said matter-of-factly as he pulled his mask onto his face. "Got 'mportant stuff t' do," You frowned at him. You weren't the only one who could be stubborn.

"Mako, don't be this way," you pleaded. "I know you don't feel well. You do so much for us already, could you please take one day off to rest?" He held the menacing hook in his hand, staring at it intently. Your stare bored into him. He felt like he was slacking by sitting around all day. Being doted on by you was nice, but he had a sense of responsibility to dote on you instead. He didn't want to burden you. He looked away from his weapon to look at you. Oh, God damn it. That doe-eyed stare punched right through his iron will. He grumbled and sat down, tossing his weapon on the table and yanking his mask off with a harrumph.

"Fine," he sighed. You smiled and sat next to him, setting the bottle of medicine aside so you could hug him. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around you, pulling you flush to him. You nuzzled into his side.

"I promise I'll make a day of staying inside fun," you assured him, one hand rubbing his back. He chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah? How y' gonna do that?" he asked. You responded by shifting yourself into his lap and leaning up to kiss him. His lips were scarred and rough, and his lower canines poked past his lips, but you wouldn't have him any other way. He sighed in content, his large hands resting on your hips. You nibbled at his lower lip, earning you a low rumble and a tongue pushing past your lips. As soon as you reciprocated, however, he realized his mistake and pulled away from you. You looked into his dark brown eyes with disappointment. "Wait. Won't y' get sick 'f we do this?"

"We'll jump off of that bridge when we get to it," you decided, your arms looping around his neck. "I'm the doctor here, right? And what I recommend is bed rest," He laughed heartily at your cheesy pick up line. Your cheeks were tinged pink as you laughed too. He planted a smooch on the top of your head. You grinned as you kissed him again, this time with no holds barred. He didn't hesitate to slip his tongue in your mouth this time, nor did he hesitate to grab your ass. You moaned softly as his fingers dug into the plush flesh. A whine left you when he pulled away from you again, but he quickly filled the gap with kisses and bites to your neck. His free hand tugged at your shirt, which you quickly discarded. Your blush deepened as he stared at your lacy pink bra. It was the same one of the set he'd swiped for you on his last heist. He had mentioned that he would like to see you wear it, and here it was. He had the sneaking suspicion that you might have planned this all along.

He chuckled and pulled at the straps, moving his kisses lower and lower until his face was nestled between your breasts. You giggled as his scratchy stubble tickled you, while his teeth latched onto your skin. You could feel the skin bruising already. Roadhog made quick work of your bra and tossed it to the floor. His lips moved to your nipple, sucking and nibbling gently while his hand tended to the other breast. You moaned, burying your head into his soft white hair. Your hips rocked against him, rubbing against his growing erection. He growled, moving to tug at your bottoms and underwear. Once he had wiggled them down enough, he slipped one hand between your legs. One thick finger rubbed along your wet heat, and you melted under his touch. Your thighs quaked as he tweaked your clit with his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a loud cry from you. He pulled away from your chest to look at your face properly. Your whole face was red, and your breath was labored as he continued to rub you. Your lips quivered as he brushed over your clit again.

"Makoooo..." you whined, bucking your hips against his hand. He grinned smugly. He loved hearing you beg. "Mooore..."

"More what? Can't give y' what y' want 'f y' don't ask," he told you bluntly. You whined again in a mixture of pleasure and frustration. Sometimes you hated how much he loved to tease you.

"F-Fingers," you gasped. "Put your fingers i-inside me..." Without further delay, one finger plunged inside you. You sang at the feeling. Just one of his thick fingers stretched you deliciously. Too impatient to wait for him, you bucked your hips against his hand. He chuckled, watching you pleasure yourself with just his finger. You really were too cute. He thought that the sloppy sexed look suited you well—mouth ajar to sing your praises, face flushed, cunt dripping wet and begging to be filled. As much fun as it was to watch you fuck yourself on his finger, however, he had his own needs to attend to. He pulled his hand from you, making you cry in frustration. You were quickly silenced as he stuck his finger in your mouth, making you taste yourself. Your tongue swirled around his digit, cleaning all of your juices off of him. With his free hand, Roadhog pulled his pants down to his thighs, just enough to let his erection spring free. He pulled his finger from your mouth with a soft pop. You bit down on your lip softly as you wrapped your hand around his massive cock. It wasn't the first time you'd had him, but you always had to start slowly, or else he could easily hurt you. Thankfully, Roadhog was a patient lover when he needed to be.

You lowered yourself down onto him, taking him one inch at a time. Soft whimpers left your lips as he stretched you further and further, bordering on pain. Finally, you had managed to sheath him completely, leaving your belly with a slight bulge. Roadhog placed his hand on it, making you blush even more. He looked into your eyes, watching for any signs that this was too much for you, but his worries were put to rest as you started to slide up and down. You set a slow pace to warm yourself up, allowing whatever pain you felt to turn to pleasure. You moaned softly. He was so large that every stroke hit your sweet spot. Your pace increased a hair, but it was still too slow for the Junker. He gripped your hips tightly, enough that his fingers would leave bruises, and worked you faster. You arched your back and gasped, hands scrambling for some kind of purchase.

He set a brutal pace, nailing you mercilessly. You shook and squirmed, your nails digging harshly into his back. He smirked wickedly against your shoulder, growling all kinds of dirty things in your ear. You yelled his name at the top of your lungs, practically weeping with pleasure. This was the best way to be taken by him. You adored being his personal fleshlight. Your vision went blurry as you came, resulting in another deep growl from Mako. He continued to fuck you through your orgasm, not close enough to be satisfied yet. You whimpered, panting hard.

"M-Mako, I ca-an't—"

"Y' can, an' y' will," he snarled, cutting you off. A shiver went down your spine and straight to your core. _God_ , you loved his dominance. "Yer gonna cum fer me again. 'm I clear?"

"Ye-es s-sir," you sobbed. You felt boneless, you were grateful that he was in control. He thrust into you harder, his balls slapping your ass every time. You felt so dirty, your body making all kinds of disgusting sounds as he fucked you hard and fast. It was heaven. One hand left your hips and slipped between you to rub at your clit. Stars burst in your eyes.

"Cum fer me, baby," Mako grunted, and between his hand and his thrusting, it didn't take long for you to follow his command. You came a second time, howling his name again. He followed you shortly after, filling you to the brim with his seed. He slowed his pace until, finally, he stopped completely. You collapsed onto his stomach, sweat rolling down your back as you desperately tried to catch your breath. He slumped back, taking deep gulps of air himself.

Suddenly, the back door slammed open. Junkrat stormed in and made an offended noise as he caught sight of you two.

"Ya two started without me!" he whined.


End file.
